Many applications in image processing require a variable assignment of resources to different image regions. For example, compression parameters can be selected based on certain characteristics of the image, or image regions can be subject to variable degrees of error correction to achieve an optimum trade-off between transmission reliability and efficiency etc. Automatic identification of relevance levels of image regions to determine how much resources that should be assigned to a specific image region is a non-trivial problem, and running such algorithm may also require valuable CPU time. This can cause problems, e.g. if many programs are competing for limited resources on an embedded platform such as a monitoring camera.
There is thus a need for improvements within this context. There exists the need to solve or at least reduce one or several of the drawbacks discussed above.